


Light show desire

by Redbourn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content, Shipmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbourn/pseuds/Redbourn
Summary: Sam and Jack shipmas 2020.Sam had an interesting and naughty idea on how to decorate a Christmas tree?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Light show desire

**Author's Note:**

> First time participating in a prompt ( this can go under desire and decorating) . This is my second fanfic so far.  
> I don't have a beta so please go easy on me.

They have been together a few months now. Deciding to celebrate Christmas as a couple, Jack has bought a Christmas tree that is still bare with only 5 days left until Christmas.  
"Jaaaack… I'm home and I got some snacks…. and your cake." said sam taking her big jacket and boots off. When it became apparent that she won't be getting a response, Sam went hunting for her …. boyfriend…. "He certainly is not a boy" she thought and giggled to herself. Deciding to come back to what she should lable him as, she called out his name again heading into the heart of the house. "In here" came a muffled answer from the attic. Jack emerged with a box of old and dusty Christmas lights and decorations.  
Taking the box from him and let him climb down the stairs, sam asked, "Jack, when was the last time you used these?"  
Jack sheepishly responded "ehh … never?" When she kept looking at him waiting for more expansion he cleared his throat and said " I bought the lights a few years ago but never used them. The bad guys never seem to respect our holidays and postpone their attacks you know... But some of the ornaments are from back when Charlie was a baby." She picked up one of the ornaments of a snowman imagining what the holidays were like for Jack when he had his family. She dusted off the little snowman and spoke softly " I would love to decorate the tree with you with these ornaments if you don't mind." He gave her a small smile and a nod giving her a quick kiss.  
With a smile on her face sam declared, "The ornaments obviously stay but the lights gotta go Jack. I'm not sure if they even still work properly by now."  
"Hey! my parents used the same light every year as long as i remember! But you are right, even if they work, I don't want to be the one untangling this mess for it to blow out as soon as it gets plugged in." 

Sam came back with brand new christmas lights the next evening after work and set them on the sofa next to her. She's had this fantacy that had been in her mind since yesterday's conversation about the lights so she decided she is going to have some fun with it. When Jack came into the room, she gave him a look that got his blood rushing to certain places. He cleared his voice and said "what you got there?" Sam slowly got up from the sofa and said "why don't you come and find out?" Like a man in a trance, he walked up to her and just stood there his hand finding hers. She gave him a kiss that promised more and led him to his favorite armchair making him sit down. She went back to the neatly bundled lights while Jack just sat there a bit confused tapping his fingers to the arm of the chair. When she came back he reached out for her free hand and took her arm in his drawing her down to him. Sam slowly bent down and gave him a longing kiss that made him stop breathing. While he was distracted with the feel of the soft lips, she pulled her hand away from his and put the cords of the lights around his left wrists. When he finally came back to himself thinking "damn that woman can kiss," he saw what she did and with a bemused look he gave her his other wrist. She straddled him for better access and tied up his hand to the arms of the chair in each side. She went on and started wrapping him with the lights while getting too close and personal to certain parts of his anatomy. The bemusement completely disappeared from Jack's face and changed into a hungry, desire filled look that put a smirk on Sam's face. Struggling to get the words out, "Carter, where is this going?" asked Jack. She looked him in the eyes and gave his lips a light kiss and lingered there and said "patience my love." His face morphed into one of love and devotion and couldn't get a word out of his mouth. When she was satisfied with her work she got up and went for the plug.  
"Ehhh sam, is this safe?" said jack knowing she won't do anything that would actually endanger him. She turned around and gave him a wink which took all his concerns to the back of his mind. She plugged in the cord and Jack lit up like a Christmas tree. Sam took her previous position on his lap and said " I'm definitely in for a night of an amazing light show, are you in?" 

The look he gave her was an answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Let your imagination fill the rest.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. 😊


End file.
